


El demonio que soy

by sucundum_sucumdom



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpaca, Creepy!Peter, Demon!Stiles, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sucundum_sucumdom/pseuds/sucundum_sucumdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando nuevos demonios llegan a Bacon Hill Stiles deja atrás la fachada del chico torpe, espastico y débil y decide jugársela por los que ama, aunque esto puede llegar a hacer que los pierda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El demonio que soy

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia, esta escrito antes de saber que Stiles le tenia "cosa" a las agujas, de hecho fue escrito antes de la tercera temporada.

Stiles era un demonio, y eso estaba bien para Scott él conoció a Stiles luego del accidente que, de no ser por el demonio en cuestión, Genim habría muerto.

Stiles había metido la pata y necesitaba ocultarse Genim había tenido un accidente automovilístico con su madre cuando Stiles estaba corriendo y tomo la ventaja, el chico estaba tan débil que no lucho cuando Stiles entro.

El conoció a Scott una semana después de eso, se enamoró del niño en cuanto le habló. Su ingenuidad y pureza igualaban a la de Genim sin embargo no era tan inteligente como este, pero con el tiempo le iría mejor.

Siete años después estaba corriendo en el bosque perseguido por un hombre lobo alfa que tenía muchas ganas de convertirlo en su nuevo juguete para mascar el cuerpo no le daba más aunque él le instaba unos minutos más, un poco más y todo estará bien, Genim huffaba dentro suyo, a Stiles le encantaba le daba confianza que había logrado despertar al niño cada año se hacía más fuerte, todavía no, pero pronto dejaría al niño y a los que ama para que vivan su vida pacíficamente sin él.

Stiles estaba a punto de llegar a destino con una enorme sonrisa en rostro y energía renovada cuando lo golpeo la realidad, quedo parado en ese lugar, no estaba a salvo, nada... El alfa le cayó encima prácticamente destrozando su espalda con las garras vio a Peter correr asía él y lanzarse sobre el alfa, después de eso se desmayo.

Despertó en el hospital con un terrible dolor de espalda Genim dormía bajo él agotado y pudo sentir la presencia de Peter fuera del hospital. Todo estaba tranquilo eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana y a pesar de que le dolía la mayoría del cuerpo Stiles salió de la cama, se robo un uniforme de enfermero y se escapó del hospital al bosque para encontrar el mismo lugar donde había sido golpeado por el alfa, sabía que poco después de entrar Derek comenzó a seguirlo pero no le importaba.

Stiles acostumbraba a mentir a los demás y fingía que era sorprendido por personas y hombres lobo cuando se acercaban por detrás pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de complacer al lobo y se apresuro por llegar al puto de choque, había sangre, pelos y su vieja campera destrozada tirada junto a un árbol tomo su lugar en el exacto punto, se descalzo cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse.

_¡Mierda!_ dijo abriendo los ojos y calzándose rápidamente.

Scott, tenía que llegar rápidamente a él, debía advertirle, protegerle se dio vuelta y se encontró con Derek que lo miraba fijamente Peter y Issac venía detrás de él, bajo la mirada y salió corriendo para la casa de Scott, cuando llegó no tenía fuerzas para subir por la ventana así que se conformo con despertar a la mitad de los vecinos con el timbre y los golpes a la puerta, total el sol ya había salido.

La señora McCall abrió la puerta semi dormida y lo miro con espanto. Stiles se había caído dos veces cuando estaba en el bosque así que realmente estaba hecho un desastre sin contar con el hecho de que debía de estar en el hospital y estaba seguro que algunos de sus puntos se habían soltado.

_¿Scott, está? Necesito hablar con él, es urgente _dijo con la sonrisa que podía juntar con el cansancio y el dolor que estaba volviendo.

_En su habitación adelante_ dijo la señora McCall haciendo lugar en la puerta para que pase, dio un pequeño grito cuando vio la espalda de Stiles.

Él sabía que iba a llamar al hospital en cuanto subiera las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación de Scott él estaba despierto sentado en la cama esperándolo.

_¿Stiles?

_Si, no tienes idea de cuan Stiles soy_ dijo acercándose a la cama y tomando la cara de Scott entre sus manos_ ¿te hicieron algo, alguien se te acerco?

_¿De que hablas? No, solo...

_Eres un Alfa ahora_ dijo derrotado soltando a Scott y sentándose a su lado.

En ese instante Derek entro por la ventana y en cuanto toco el piso la madre de Scott entro por la puerta.

_Ya... ¿quien eres tú?

_Mamá él es Derek _dijo Scott con vos cansina.

_Ah, no importa. Llame al hospital se estaban volviendo locos en buscarte, tu padre está patrullando por la ciudad, ya viene una ambulancia por ti.

_Pero...

_Sin peros señorito, en cuanto llegue la ambulancia te vuelves al hospital. Tienes la espalda destrozada nuevamente y obviamente has estado el bosque, en tu estado solo deberías estar en el hospital.

_ ¿Estado? No estoy embarazada…

_ Stiles sabes de lo que hablo ¿qué paso? y quiero la verdad nada de mentiras.

_Hay nuevos demonios en Bacon Hill y tenía miedo de que pudieran herir a Scott_ dijo Stiles bajando la mirada

La madre de Scott volteo los ojos negando con la cabeza y se estaba yendo cuando Stiles apoyo la espalda contra la cama y todos los puntos restantes saltaron.

_¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!_ grito desesperada mente segundos después cayendo de la cama en sus rodillas y manos haciendo esfuerzos para respirar y no arquear la espalda. Stiles se desmayo pocos segundos después de eso.

Cuando volvió a la conciencia estaba recostado en su cama, en su habitación había una chica, de hecho estaba enroscada junto a el, Stiles se fijo mejor, era Lydia...

Miro para su mesa de luz en la espera de que su despertador le ilumine el día. Martes, 02:30 de... se había ido un mes. Las cosas no podían estar peor, se había desvanecido por un mes, su mejor amigo era un Alfa, Lydia estaba con él y todavía no había echo nada con los demonios. Ufando se recostó pesadamente sobre su cama y trato de buscar en sus recuerdos, a diferencia de Genim él no era bueno en eso, espiar los recuerdos de otro, para Genim era algo normal, total era su cuerpo pero para el era un poco más difícil, siempre lo consideró una falta de respecto a la intimidad pero está ves lo necesitaba, tenía que saber en que problemas se había metido.

Volvió a despertar cuando el sol salió no sabía en que momento se había quedado dormido pero tenía los recuerdos consigo y realmente tenia ganas de zarandear al muchacho por las estupideces que había echo pero Genim había acabado toda su energía ese mes.

Se levanto y fue al espejo el maldito tatuaje estaba en su pecho mirándolo, niño tonto, le había intentado explicar antes que él no era esa clace de demonios pero aún así allí estaba al menos no había intentado deshacerse de las alas que con tanto esfuerzo se había hecho.

Se ducho y se dirigió a su habitación envuelto en una toalla, Lydia estaba recostada mirándolo llegar y cambiarse.

_¿De nuevo, por qué el tatuaje?

_Porque soy un idiota_ dijo poniéndose una camiseta extra_ arriba, mientras te preparas haré el desayuno.

Stiles salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, las fotografías enmarcadas de él y Scott y las de él con su padre después del accidente había sido superpuestas por viejas fotos con su padre y madre y nuevas fotos con Lydia.

Stiles suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar unos waffles para él y para Lydia.

Cuando Lydia bajo a la cocina hizo un gesto de desprecio al desayuno y se sentó a la mesa.

Stiles se la quedo mirando...

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que dicen lo sigo?


End file.
